


teenaged deviants club

by witchwolfvice



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, and marceline's now adopted bro, cool kid squad comitting crimes, crimes against ice queen for bein a nasty, finn is pbs foster bro, marceline is a bad girl and pb is a cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwolfvice/pseuds/witchwolfvice
Summary: And just like that, Bonnibel Bubblegum had broken two of her parents' sacred rules in one day alone. Rule One: Never, under any circumstance ever, commit a crime. And of course, Rule Two: Don’t fall in love with someone who (we think) isn’t good enough for you. But oh god, was Marceline more than good enough for Bonnibel.





	teenaged deviants club

“I don’t need gasoline to burn stuff down, guys. All I need is these two hands and a lack of adult supervision.” The moment these words fell from one Marceline’s lips, Bonnibel knew that she was in trouble. The fiery noirette's hair whipped back and forth, looking like a creeping shadow against the now very real, slowly burning fire. Her bright eyes shone with ferocity, and her plush pink lips were pulled back to reveal a mischievous grin. She should’ve known this would be a mess when Finn told her they were meeting up in the parking lot across Simone's office.

Being a cheerleader, and a Bubblegum for that matter, Bonnibel usually steered clear of anything or anyone that would stir up drama and tarnish her or her family’s good reputation. Her foster-brother, Finn, however; had other plans. You see, when Finn was 14, he finally found a family that wanted to adopt him. His best friend’s parents were finally getting married and decided they wanted another kid so that their daughter, Marceline, would have company and less trouble adjusting to the change.

Marceline happened to be an absolute deviant, even at the tender age of 14. She wore too much black eyeliner and heavy combat boots, and set off stink-bombs in the girl's locker room.

Bonnibel detested her (at least that’s what she told herself) on sight. But, she had known Finn since he was born and he was still a brother in her eyes. So, of course, she tolerated the girl. She was cordial in her presence, always polite yet reserved. She acknowledged her if she saw her in the halls during school, or if she ran into her at the mall. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, up until high school. Finn and Marceline had gained an addition to their ragtag band of misfits upon entering freshman year. She was FP, Marceline's best friend since childhood and Finn's current girlfriend. The closer the three teens got, the further Bonnibel and Finn drifted apart.

So. Bonnibel took it upon herself to force her in whatever social situations she could with the bunch. She stayed out of their pranks and their general law-breaking antics, but she was always there for movie night. And game night. And their after-school “club” meetings where they fucked around in an empty classroom for a good 3 hours after school. Somehow, Bonnibel managed to balance them, her AP classes and her cheerleading quite well.

She and Marceline still weren’t friends, exactly. By definition, maybe, but they definitely weren’t all warm fuzzy feelings. Boonibel was still torn-up flannels, leather jackets, combat boots and cigarettes. Bonnibel was soft, baby pink sundresses, pristine acrylic nails, pom-poms and lipgloss.

And yet…Bonnibel was drawn to the damaged, beautiful girl. Bonnibel had accepted ages ago that she was bisexual. She met a stunning girl when she was 12, who’s taupe skin and galaxy eyes drew her in. She was in love the very minute their gazes met. At least, that’s how she felt at the time. She was only 12, after all, and said found herself much more connected with the lead singer of a grunge band who she had met when she and Bonnibel were still dating.

And no. She wasn’t bitter in the least.

Bonninbel was getting off track, though. She was hopelessly attracted to Marceline, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her parents had also accepted her sexuality ages ago. They just held her to the same standards that she usually would. No floozies, no gold-diggers, no delinquents, no scandals. No delinquents. Marceline was without a doubt, one of those. But god, was she a gorgeous mess. And speaking of gorgeous messes, one was standing right in front of her now.

Somehow, after relentless begging on Marceline's part (Bonnibel might have exaggerated a little bit before, they were definitely okay friends by now) Marceline had agreed to go on one of their dastardly escapades. They were going to light Simone's car on fire. It wasn’t that the woman didn’t deserve it because she absolutely did. She was an abuser, among many other things, and had done absolutely unspeakable things to her Bubba's (her brother) boyfriend, Marshall Lee—who was incidentally Marcy's brother. But you see, if Bonnibel's name got mixed up in this business her family would have her head. They wouldn’t disown her (she hoped) but their motto of “Do the crime, pay the time” definitely wouldn’t play out in her favor if she got caught.

So yeah, she was nervous, and hesitant. She had always thought that her first time breaking the rules would maybe be smoking a joint with Marceline, or skipping a class. Not committing arson. But, as she looked up at Marceline, the whole debacle seemed a lot more worthwhile. The noirette tipped her head back, laughing without abandon. Her cheeks were flushed pink, like flower petals, and her pretty lips sat open in an ‘o’. The flames danced across the Camaro, eating away at the leather seats and devouring the machinery beneath. Metal melted and sparks flew, and the car made angry rumbling noises.

The fire danced behind her as she spun in circles, flannel flapping wildly in the little gust she had created. Unfortunately, the gust encouraged the fire to travel after Marceline, and the end of her flannel caught fire. “Marceline, you’re burning!” Bonnibel whisper-shouted, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention. Simone worked at a prestigious fashion company, and today was an off day for the rest of the employees. She went in on her own on holidays though, to get extra work done. Which is why they had some time to spare and not many worries about getting caught.

Marceline grinned. “I know I’m on fire, baby. You know I’m hot stuff,” she joked, not realizing Bonnibel was 100% serious.

“Dammit, Abadeer,” Bonnibel cursed. She marched up to her and ripped the flannel wide open. Buttons popped off, and Marceline gasped. If Bonnibel knew the girl any better, she’d say the red flush blooming across her chest was a blush. Before she was inevitably distracted by Marceline's cute bra, she slid the flannel the rest of the way off. As she did so, the fire only spread more, and Bonnibel looked at her companion pointedly.

Finn wolf-whistled, giving Bonnibel a thumbs up. “Finally, Sissy’s gettin’ laid!” he joked, barking with laughter.

“And here I thought Marcy was the deviant. I guess Ms. Bubblegum’s got a few tricks up her sleeve, huh?” FP added, slapping her boyfriend on the back playfully.

“Shut up, you animals,” Bonnibel mumbled with a blush.

Marceline smirked up at Bonnibel, eyes hooded and flirty. “You saved my life, didn’t you Bonnie?”

“I told you to call me Bonnibel…” she murmured, eyes avoiding Marceline's bare chest.

“Well, Bonnie, I owe you my life. Let me repay you,” Marceline breathed out, words laced with desire and longing.

Marceline leaned down, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's waist. Bonnibel found her body moving on its own, arms wrapping around Marceline's neck and head moving up to meet hers. And, just like that, two pairs of lips meshed together, and a new but equally bright inferno began raging inside of Bonnibel's own heart. They stayed like that, kissing and panting and trying to keep it as PG as possible with the two others in the background.

And just like that, Bonnibel Bubblegum had broken two of her parents' sacred rules in one day alone. Rule One: Never, under any circumstance ever, commit a crime. And of course, Rule Two: Don’t fall in love with someone who (we think) isn’t good enough for you. But oh god, was Marceline more than good enough for Bonnibel.

Suddenly, Finn's voice broke the two girls out of their tryst. “Guys, we have five minutes until the fire reaches the gas tank and this thing blows. Let’s get a move on,” he said.

Bonnibel nodded. “I think I’ll ride with Marceline this time,” she responded.

Marceline grinned, fierce as ever. “Damn right you will.”

With that, Bonnie was on the back of a massive red motorcycle, hanging onto Marceline for dear life. “We did it. We fucking did it, baby. We made it. You and I did, too,” she shouted, zooming down the streets until they made it back home. But secretly, Bonnie thought, wherever Marcy was, it would always be her home.


End file.
